Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of voice and speech recognition software and its uses, and more particularly voice and speech recognition and assistance with speech.
Today, many electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones, tablets, computers, and televisions) can receive voice input from a user. Allowing voice input provides a user with a hands-free alternative to interact with the device. This is especially popular in the mobile phone industry. In the mobile phone industry, voice input can be used to allow a user to provide commands to a mobile phone without diverting their hands or attention from another task. Although there are currently many uses for both voice and speech recognition software in mobile phone applications, a use does not exist which assists users that have trouble with speech loss. Speech loss can occur for many reasons, including disease or recovery from disease, surgery, etc. One predominant cause of speech loss is Alzheimer's disease. Users suffering from Alzheimer's disease may have trouble completing sentences because they are unable to remember the information they wish to convey in their sentences in full detail. Likewise, user's suffering dementia may have a difficult time completing sentences because they are unable to remember the information they wish to convey in their sentences in full detail. Additionally, patients recovering from a stroke may likewise find it difficult to communicate effectively because of an inability to describe thoughts in words. In addition to speech loss occurring due to disease, speech loss can also occur because of old age, poor memory, or even sleepiness.